


Can't Sleep

by vampyre_soul



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyre_soul/pseuds/vampyre_soul
Summary: Tyler can't sleep and goes looking for comfort.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing anything, so I apologise if it isn't great.

It’s late. Tyler can’t sleep as usual. They always have trouble falling asleep. Whether it's an active imagination, anxiety, or just pure restlessness. Tonight, it’s a mix of anxiety and restlessness keeping them up. On nights like this they often try to calm themselves with a good horror movie or cuddling up in their favourite blanket, but that wouldn’t cut it tonight. They wrapped their blanket around themselves and got up to wander the halls in hopes of finding someone to comfort them. 

It seemed like everyone was asleep. The house was silent, but then they noticed a faint light coming from under Lucifer's door. He was probably still up working. Tyler took a moment to consider before approaching the door and lightly knocking on it. 

They held their breath waiting for a response. A few seconds later a tired sounding voice replied “Come in.” 

Tyler slowly opened the door, holding their blanket tight to their body. Lucifer looked dishevelled. He was sitting on the sofa organising and going over a few documents. It was clear he had planned to go to bed ages ago, but had gotten caught up in work again. 

“Oh, it’s you Tyler. What’s wrong?” he asked, looking up from his work. He was trying to look more awake but he couldn’t hide the bags under his eyes. 

“I um... I can’t sleep and I was wondering if I could maybe... um, stay with you for a bit since you’re up?” They held the blanket even tighter. They were always nervous when asking for something. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Of course. I still have to finish this though, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t make too much noise.” He shifted his focus back to his work as Tyler shuffled further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. They sat silently watching Lucifer for a minute. He looked exhausted. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a break from that?” Tyler asked with concern. “You look stressed.” 

“hm?” Lucifer looked up. “I just didn’t expect this to take this long. I’m sure I’ll be done soon.” He was always overworking himself and would never admit to it, which always made it difficult to convince him to take a break. 

Tyler frowned, but they couldn’t say much. They were always staying up late for whatever reason. They just wanted him to relax for once. He was always working or dealing with his brothers. “Can’t it wait? You can’t work properly if you’re too tired.” 

“That’s true.” He replied. “But this should have been finished a while ago.” 

“How long have you been at it?” 

“A few hours maybe. I’m not sure.” 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit long for that amount of work.” Tyler argued. “You probably haven’t finished yet because you’re too tired to focus.” 

Lucifer sighed. “Every now and then you a say things that actually that makes sense." He put his work to the side in a neat pile. Tyler smiled at his teasing comment. He stood up and walked over to Tyler, sitting on the bed next to them. “Fine, I suppose I’ll go to bed now. I assume you’ll be staying?” He smirked. 

Tyler blushed. They were hoping he’d ask that. They nodded slightly before Lucifer wrapped an arm around their waist and pulled them further onto the bed with him. He pulled the covers over them both and they snuggled into his chest. His warm embrace made them suddenly feel sleepy. A soft smile grew on their face as their eyes fluttered shut. Lucifer held them even closer to him as he planted a soft kiss on the top of their head. It wasn’t long before they both drifted off into the best sleep either of them had had in a long while.


End file.
